The invention relates to a method for producing motor vehicle door latches with the locking mechanism parts catch and pawl, in which the catch and pawl are stamped to provide vertical or near vertical edges with corresponding latch surfaces on catch and pawl and are then covered by a coating with the exception of the latch surfaces. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle door latch with a catch and a pawl retaining the catch in its closed state in which the catch and pawl contain corresponding latch surfaces on the vertical edges, created during stamping, as well as a coating that is, however, not applied to the latch surfaces.
It is known that creaking noises generated during driving of the motor vehicle and which can occur between the hanger arm and catch, can be reduced by either the hanger arm or also the catch being provided with a surface structure in the contact area, contributing to reducing the gliding friction. In the prior art disclosed in DE 10 2010 009 141 A1, grooves or respective webs are applied to the hanger arm in the contact area that run obliquely to the longitudinal axis of the hanger arm. These aim to reduce said creaking. These different solutions disclosed in DE 10 2010 009 141 A1 do, however, not take into consideration that during the actual production of the hanger arm and, in particular, of the locking parts catch and pawl, a surface favoring creaking exists on the corresponding latch surfaces. During stamping, channels and grooves are created on the edge surfaces which can engage with each other, in particular, when the pawl is pivoted away, causing said noises.